The Academy
by afoolwithdreams
Summary: Alternate Universe. only major difference Jessie. Jessie is a girl with a horrible past. She is bound to her best friend, a Moroi named Lissa. They risked everything to run away from all theyve ever known, and now they return to St. Vlad's. DimitrixOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So. There is a lot of shit that I want to clarify off the bat. If you just want to skip to the part where the story begins, all you have to know is this is an alternate universe with an original character because I realized the chick I had created was nothing like Rose. Okay. So since this person is not Rose, her family/story/personality/name are not the same. Everyone else that is a main character is how they usually are. My version follows a lot of the events that happen in the book. One major difference is Mason never dies. I don't know if I will even get to that point in my fanfic but just let the record show Mason never dies . Okay and the timeline works a little differently and I don't want to give too much away so sorry if this doesn't make sense, or maybe it will give you something to look forward to.

Age 14 (Kidnapped [just my main character])

Age 15 (Released/Escape [don't worry that isn't part of my story so I didn't ruin anything])

Age 16 (Return to Academy [all the stuff happened with lissa, like the car accident, but it happened when they were like 13])

Age 16 ½ (Run Away from Academy to protect lissa from spirit)

Age 17 (Badass Russian would be god retrieves them from hiding [which is where my story starts])

Oh another btw, I made the age gap only 5 years because I wanted to so… yeah. And Janine Hathaway does not exist. My character's mother is different . Um. I will shut up now and start writing. Review if you have questions or if you just want to

Oh. And im just gonna assume you know about feeders/drinking blood/spirit using/scenes with lissa and Christian. I might talk about them but I will not go into a lot of detail. Just assume it's the same unless written otherwise because I have a lot of other stuff I want to write so if it goes from lissa and Christian meeting for the first time and the next time you see them they are holding hands and being all kissy faced, just know that shit went down and now they are together. Im assuming you read the books and don't need me to repeat everything. Ok. Now ill shut up.

WAIT last thing. I do not own Vamp Academy. I own Jessie (my main girl which means I might change douche bag jesse's name in the book) and a little bit of the plot. I do however own chocolate milk, and im going to go get a glass.

Ok I got one.

On with the story.

Chapter One ::

"Liss, you need to drink."

"No, really, I'm fine"

"Lissa, your skin is pale and you refused to drink last night. Seriously, it's ok. I know you need it."

"And I know you hate it."

"I'll get over it."

I found a spot on the bed and tilted my head to the side. With one last protest, Lissa joined me on the bed.

She was right. I did hate this, which was weird because the endorphins from the bite give most people a better high than most drugs. I hated it because of what it reminded me of. Every time she bit my neck, I remembered a little more. I tried to hide my discomfort as best I could because Lissa knew it upset me, but she had to drink to live. Her life is more important than me. That's how it has always been and how it will always be.

She slowly brought her lips to my neck and I could feel her fangs against my neck, warning me where she was going to bite. I tensed, thinking about it, thinking about him, remembering all of the horrible things that happened that year. Then the rush of the endorphins kicked in. Instead of making me blissful like they did to most, they made me uncomfortable, nervous, and scared. My pulse picked up, allowing my blood to flow faster into her mouth. Good. The faster this is over, the better.

Finally, Lissa pulled away, her hunger sated. I wasn't quite ready to move yet after losing that amount of blood. She had taken more than she usually did because of refusing to drink yesterday.

"I'll go get you something to drink and eat. Sorry I took so much."

Before I could tell her not to worry about it, she left. I sat there on the bed, eyes clenched shut, tensed, nauseous, dizzy. After a couple of seconds, I slowly pried my eyes open. They rested on the purple curtains hanging in our room. We shared a small town house with two other guys. If we were college students, that might be a problem, but to two teen runaways? Two young guys were easy to charm into giving us a place to stay. Whatever I couldn't get for us with some convincing words, friendly or not, Lissa could use her compulsion. We didn't use it on everything, I didn't let her, but having a place to stay is one of the essential parts of surviving. We have been on the run for eight months now. I make sure we relocate every two months; sooner if I feel our cover has been blown or people are getting suspicious. So now we are in Seattle. A place to stay wasn't hard to come by. All I had to do was make sure we moved into a city with a college campus around and we would pretty much be guaranteed a place to stay. So now we shared a two bedroom with Josh and Tyler.

*snap*

My eyes shot to the window. Outside, just in the shadows I could see the retreating outline of someone. A man. A tall man. I only had about two milliseconds to see him, so I couldn't be sure, but he was built like a dhamphir, built like a guardian.

Normally, guardians are meant to protect the moroi, aka Lissa, but things started happening with Lissa and after the disappearance of our crazy teacher Mrs. Karp, we ran away from their protection and out into the real world. So, as of the day we left the safety of the Academy, guardians were NOT our friends.

My heart sped up and my mind started working over time, which wasn't saying much because my brain was still in the drug induced/blood loss haze. He knows I saw him. I had to make him think we weren't going to run. If he thought he'd spooked us, they would stray away from any plan they had and attack now, not wanting to risk us escaping again. I ran over to the window and yanked it open.

"ENJOYING THE VIEW YOU PERV! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

Maybe if he thought I thought he was human, it could buy me and Lissa some time. I closed the window and closed the blinds just as Lissa came back upstairs with a power bar and some Gatorade.

"They didn't have much but you'll need…. Jessie, what's wrong?"

"We're leaving." I replied hastily. I was now running around gathering all of the important stuff like money, passports, and at least some clothes. Whether it was the look on my face or the decision in my voice, Lissa didn't question it. She stood there and asked what she could do.

I told her to go get the car keys from our roommates and find out where the car was. We were going to need to leave soon. I'd rather use this time to run than sit around waiting for them to make their move.

I grabbed both of our bags, hers lighter than mine, and started out to the hallway. As soon as I got down the first few steps, I stumbled a little. The world was going all different ways and I had to hold the railing for dear life to prevent myself from falling. The dizziness was taking longer to wear off than usual and me with a broken leg was absolutely no use to Lissa in this situation.

As soon as the world righted itself I finished my way down the stairs and met Lissa on the landing, keys in hand.

"Two blocks down, at the corner of Jefferson."

"Okay. We will go out the side door and head to the alley. Then we will just have to play it by ear. If they aren't suspicious of us at that point, we shouldn't make them be by sprinting down the street at 1 am."

Lissa nodded.

"Are Jake and Tyler taken care of? We can't have them get suspicious and get local authorities involved when they find out their two roommates skipped out without paying last month's rent."

"Yeah. They think we both got offered scholarships to different schools and left this morning. I told them we would come back for our stuff, but if not, they can always just get rid of it."

"Good job Lissa."

I knew she hated lying and sneaking around. Being on the run had its effects on her, but I was proud she had thought of a story to tell them.

"Alright, let's go."

Ok, I wasn't going to end it there, but I wanted to get the first chapter up. I hope you liked it. I am already started on chapter 2 and I have at least 5 other chapters outlined-ish… so they should be up soon enough. I am updating as fast as I can but reviews might make it go faster .

Oh. And a lot of people asked me where my pen name came from. It's a song by my all time favorite band Framing Hanley off their new CD. 3 I thought the song was cute and romantic and blah blah blah. Fluffy fluffy fluffy. Boring boring boring.

OH and idk if any of you readers care… but Degrassi the boiling point starts tomorrow :D (haha yeah I got hooked) anyone have any favorite characters? Any predictions on whats gonna happen? Or if it has already happened, whats your favorite part/characters? Let me know in a review 3 3

I l3ve you for reading


	2. Chapter 2 again  how oriainal

Chapter 2 ::

I guided Lissa by the arm out the side door and we headed down the alley. On the way out I was able to grab a weapon. Guardians were given stakes when they graduated to use to kill strigoi. I had a rather large knife that I grabbed off of the kitchen counter tucked into my jacket. A little extra help never hurt anyone.

We were now out of the alley and I could see the car. I already had the keys out and ready to go. I quickened our pace and soon we were within 100 feet of the car. As we continued, Lissa tensed. Not three seconds later I knew why. Footsteps. At least 5 sets. Damn, they went all out for this chase. It was a hell of a lot better than the psi-hounds they sent after us two months ago in Philly.

We broke out into a run, this time Lissa dragging me along. That was not a good sign. No offense to Lissa, but she isn't very…. athletic. The fact that I was having trouble keeping up with her was a bad sign. A very bad sign.

If I couldn't run, I might have a better chance fighting.

If you were in a normal fight, you would want to avoid getting yourself stuck in a corner. However, in this case, I wanted Lissa in the corner so I knew nothing was coming at her at a place I couldn't see. As fast as I could I got Lissa between me and another parked car. I pushed her back up against it, hoping she would get the idea to stay there.

I turned to face out attackers. There were three about 50 feet away on the right and two a little further down the street also on the right.

One guardian broke away from the trio and came at me. It was obvious in the way he moved that he wasn't aiming to hurt me. I also didn't doubt that he would hurt me if it meant protecting the Princess.

His hand reached out for my right arm and faster than he could blink I grabbed the arm he was reaching out with with my left arm, pushed the pressure point on the back of his hand, pulled down, and kneed him in the gut. During the split second it took for him to recover, I landed a solid right hook square in his right eye, hard enough that it would definitely hurt in the morning. I aimed again to get another punch in at his nose, but he blocked it. I stumbled a little in my blood loss haze but he wasn't expecting my opposite leg to come up and push him back. He recovered and took a fighting stance next to the other two guardians that had arrived while the other two seemed to be hanging back around the perimeter.

I fully expected the blonde I had confronted to be the one to speak, but the tall guy from the shadows spoke first.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov. I am a guardian from St. Vladimir's Academy. They have sent me to bring you back, Princess."

I could feel Lissa shaking behind me. I knew she didn't want to go back. I wasn't sure whether she was shaking of fear of going back, or fear of the fight, but I wasn't in the position to ask her. I reached out through the bond, keeping my eyes on all of the guardians, waiting for one to try and make a move.

_I don't want to go back to the Academy. It wasn't safe there. I feel better letting you protect me out here. I know you are weak, we can go back. It's okay if you cant fight them all Jessie._

I had to get a straight answer out of her. Her mind was all over the place.

"Lissa, do you want to go back?"

I was getting weird looks from all the guardians, but I didn't dare turn around to look at Lissa. All it took was 2 seconds of being off your guard and your Moroi could be dead.

A small whisper broke the long silence that had everyone on edge, waiting to hear what she would say.

"No."

That's all the convincing the guardians needed. We were not going quietly and they would not hesitate to attack now. I was not who they were here for. They were here for Lissa, I was just standing in their way.

There were two men, Dimitri and the blonde. In the middle was one woman. Dimitri hung back a little, ready to step in if needed, keeping his eyes on Lissa.

The blonde got to me first and I went for the sore spots I had hit not five minutes before hand, only this time, I was a little more solid on my feet so the attacks hit harder. While he was recovering the woman stepped in and started throwing punches at me and making grabs for my arms. After she got a few solid hits in, I managed to crouch down and sweep her legs out from under her, a move she was not expecting. Once she hit the ground, I was on her in an instant. I didn't have much time before the guys started their attack, so I sent one solid punch straight at her head. With a thud her head hit the concrete, not enough to cause serious damage, but enough to keep her out of the fight.

Her partner in crime, the blonde, grabbed me around my shoulders and pulled me off of her. I head butted him in the nose and heard a sickening crack. I managed to dig my elbow into his gut hard enough to make him release his hold on me. Before I could turn around, he landed a round house kick right on my ribs. I felt, rather than heard the crack, but that was put out of my mind as I heard Lissa yelp behind me. Dimitri was getting closer to her and she was scared, and rightly so. This dude was a trained guardian and he was headed straight for her. Not. Okay.

I quickly spun around and punched the blonde guy straight in the throat. That, he was not expecting. I started to run past him, back to Lissa, but not before elbowing the blonde in the back to bring him to his knees. I had to be sure he was no longer a threat before I turned my back on him.

I raced over to where Lissa was and stood protectively in front of her. He was still a solid 10 feet away, but that was 10 feet too close. I was panting for breath and starting to get really dizzy. I was also pretty sure that the black dots in my vision weren't there for fun. Add that to the fact that I was exceedingly nauseous and there was a guardian standing 10 feet from us, you can imagine how pissed I was.

"Stay. Back."

His eyes were calculating as he gave me a quick once over. What? Did he think himand all his pretty little guardians would drive up in a van, dangle a bag of candy out the window, and just like that me and Lissa would go back with them to the Academy? Hell no. I'm not going down without a fight. Scratch that. I'm not going down at all.

Just as I started calculating my own plan, the worst thing that could have possibly happen happened. I started feeling a pain in my gut. Not the nauseous feeling from losing blood and not an "ow I got punched in the gut" kind of feeling. You see, I have this …. gift, for lack of a better word, that lets me feel when strigoi were around. This was that feeling.

Fuck.

I had to come up with a new plan because I could tell the strigoi were near, at least 3 of them. I pulled Lissa from next to the car to a spot next to me, on the opposite side of Dimitri of course. I pulled my elbow back, and with as much force as I could muster, I threw my arm through the passenger side window of the car Lissa was leaning against not ten seconds ago. I hit the snazzy little button that unlocked all of the doors. While I was leading Lissa to the back seat door, I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

Dimitri.

Ohhhhh. So NOW he was going to try to fight. Not the fucking time buddy. I elbowed him in the face and kicked him right between the legs. Sorry dude if you wanted to have kids some day, but I'm doing my best over here. He stumbled back, not out of the fight for good, but his recovery time should give me enough time to get Lissa safe. I ripped open the back door and Lissa shot me a desperate look. She did not want to get in the car.

"Strigoi."

That was all I had to say and she was in the back seat of the car.

"Here. Lay down and put this blanket over yourself. Do NOT move until I come get you. Understood?"

I know my tone was probably a bit too harsh, but I knew Lissa liked that I told her what to do, how to do it, and when to do it in situations like this where she was in danger.

I shut the door behind me and went back to the passenger side door and locked the car. I knew a Strigoi wouldn't just be like " … oh. The doors locked. I guess we'll just try our luck tomorrow. Oh well. You win some you lose some." But I thought it might at least stall a little if things take a turn for the worse.

At this point, I knew the Strigoi were only moments away from arriving. I could tell by the speed they were travelling that they had caught Lissa's scent and were coming for the kill.

Surveying the scene I noticed the woman was still out cold, but you could at least see her chest moving up and down. Oops. Dimitri had moved to the front of the car. That would have been good positioning if I was planning on hopping in the front seat and driving away. Unfortunately, it was bad positioning if there was a Strigoi attack coming from down the street that he didn't know about. The blonde dude was still huddled over on his knees, trying to catch his breath. I guess I elbowed him hard enough to break a few ribs. Again, oops.

The only weapon I had on me was the kitchen knife. If I was desperate I MIGHT be able to fend of the Strigoi with it, but I wasn't risking Lissa's life with something I MIGHT be able to do.

SHIT! The pain was getting worse in my stomach. They were close. Dimitri was now approaching me, stake in hand. I was pretty sure he was only using it as a scare tactic, but I was glad he had it out and ready.

Before I had a chance to warn him about the oncoming attack, the first strigoi came into view. The woman vamp thought she had the element of the surprise as she crept through the shadows behind the blonde dude who was still on one knee on the ground. He must have also missed the memo on the impending Strigoi attack. Without further thinking, I ran up and grabbed the stake off of the unconscious woman guardian, which was sticking out of her jacket and I took off full speed towards Blonde Dude. I guess he thought I was going to attack him because he took a defense stance, well as good as a defensive stance gets while you're kneeling on the ground. When I got within 5 feet of Blondie on the ground, the woman leapt out from the shadows. Using Blondie as a stepping stool, I ran full speed and used his back to get my jump higher. Me and the woman Strigoi met in mid air, except, unlike me, she wasn't prepared for the attack. Using the strength of my whole body, I jabbed my stake in to her chest, aimed right where her heart would be. I didn't have enough force to kill her instantly, but the shock was enough to give me time when we hit the ground to dig my stake all the way in, through her heart, and out onto the concrete beneath her. I pulled my stake out as soon as I regained my sense of direction and headed back to the car where Lissa was and a now fully alert Dimitri and Blonde guy.

Using my awkward spidey-vamp-sense, I knew the other two strigoi were not far behind the first. I got back to the car and took a fighting stance next to Dimitri, who proceeded to take a protective stance in front of me and Lissa, who was still in the car, unmoving.

The two strigoi arrived on scene ten feet away out of the alley way. They had just enough time to notice their dead partner on the ground and prepare for a fight as Dimitri and Blonde Guy, followed by me, ran forward to fight. Dimitri confronted the bigger of the two males on the left. I hadn't had a chance to see Dimitri fight before. Damn he was fast. I figured I should help out the guy I beat the shit out of because he probably wasn't fighting at 100%.

"Get back to the car! You ne-"

Before he could finish we met with our strigoi. Like hell I'm going back to the car! I stayed back at first to prevent myself from getting in Blondie's way, but the strigoi hit him in ribs where I had earlier and Blondie went down. Before the Strigoi could finish him off with what looked like it would be a nasty blow to the head, I stepped in. With the new distraction, he seemed to forget about the guardian now unconscious on the ground and came forward to fight me. I had my stake ready in my hand, what I was not ready for was the gleaming knife the strigoi now held in his hand. Strigoi don't usually use weapons, apparently this strigoi was different; however, that was not something I needed to worry about right now.

He lunged towards me knife outstretched. My weakened reflexes (thanks to Lissa's late night snack) allowed me to barely move out of the way in time to dodge the full attack. I did catch a bit of the blade in my arm, but my arm was still attached and I could still make a fist; that was all that mattered.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Dimitri getting ready to finish his guy off. That second of hesitation cost me. The strigoi was now headed full speed at me. I shot my fist out and nailed him in the face before he got to me, the same punch that knocked out the first guardian and now only caused a slight distraction to the Strigoi in front of me. I threw my leg out and hooked it behind his knee, causing his one leg to give out. While he was falling, the knife aimed at my heart missed…. and instead landed in my stomach. The wound wasn't too deep because I managed to step back to move out of the stumbling strigoi's way, but damn did it sting. It felt like someone ripped open my stomach and lit my insides on fire.

Lissa. Lissa. Lissa. I had to protect Lissa. I swung back around and fought hard. My moves and reflexes were weak, but enough to give me a fighting chance.

A scream let me know that Dimitri was finishing his stirgoi off. I wasn't the only one who heard the scream, only the strigoi turned to glance at his fallen comrade. That split second was all I needed. I forced that last of my energy into this one final blow and aimed straight at his heart. He tried to turn away but the damage was done. I felt the stake scrape through his ribs and hit his heart. He fell to the ground with one final thud.

I looked up to see Dimitri racing over to help me, two seconds too late I might add. By the time he reached me my adrenaline was starting to wear down. In all honestly, I felt like shit. Absolute fucking shit. I was dizzy and nauseous from fighting after losing all that blood. Oh. And did I forget to mention that I had a pretty nice sized cut in my stomach? Yeah. There's always that.

"um…..OW"

I put my hands on the cut, trying to put pressure on it. The bleeding slowed but did not stop. Not that it made much of a difference. I had already lost a lot of blood tonight, what's one or two pints more? (sarcasm alert)

Before Dimitri could finish making his way over to me, I was headed off to check on Lissa. I made it to the car before realizing my bleeding was probably going to freak her out. I reached down to my long forgotten bag and pulled on a black hoodie to hide the blood. I reached over and unlocked the doors. Lissa removed the blanket from herself and got out of the car.

"Okay. I changed my mind. I want to go back."

"Liss…."

"No. We are going back."

Sorry I ended it kind of lame but yeah. Whatever. Review and such :P. This will probably be the length of most chapters but don't hold me to it…. Yeah cause shorter chapters means faster updates ….. you probably don't care :P


End file.
